Calling You
by KaitlynMasenCullen27
Summary: Name is from the Blue October song I don't own. This is a story where Bella meets Edward in the hospital while Carlisle is treating her. Yes, the cullens ARE vampires. Its going to be kinda sad...but romantic...HOPE YA'LL LOVE IT!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY!!! HAHA OKAY SO I HAD MY NEW CHAPTER FOR TAKE MY BREATH AWAY READY AND NOW I CANT FIND THE USB DRIVE! I GOT A NEW LAPTOP SO ALL OF MY OLD CHAPTERS ARE GONE. OKAY I'M GONNA DO MY DISCLAIMER REALLLLLLLLY QUICK. I OWN NOTHING...WELL IN THIS STORY ANYWAY. IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER! THIS IS JUST A FIRST CHAPTER AND I MAY GO BACK AND CHANGE THINGS LATER. JUST READ IT AN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN ALMOST A YEAR SO I'M A LITTLE RUSTY!! TO ANYONE WHO IS A FAITHFUL READER THANK YOU SO MUCH BY STICKING BY ME I LOVE YA'LL!!!!!!!!! IT'S SEPERATED INTO TWO PARTS SO ENJOY!!!!-KAITLYN**

**PART ONE**

**I hated hospital food. It doesn't taste like real food…it doesn't look like real food. Even for the patients it didn't taste right. But, this was the first time in a while I had actually gotten to eat "real" food, so I was planning on enjoying it.**

**Well…as much as you could enjoy apple juice and toast. I was slowly finishing it when my doctor came in. "Hello, Bella. How are you feeling today?"**

"**Much better, Dr. Cullen. I may actually be able to keep my food down today," I said with a smile. I looked over at my mom and could see her smile wasn't quite as bright. For some reason, Mom had never liked Dr. Cullen. She said there was something strange about him. He was the best doctor around though…so I wasn't going to complain. **

**He came over and was looking at my numbers when I felt it. I winced and my Mom knew what it meant. She hurried and ran to my side with the pan as I threw up. It lasted probably 5 minutes. Seemed much longer. Dr. Cullen and I sighed together. So much for eating. **

"**This is expected with chemotherapy and I know you're well aware of that. But, it may put the Leukemia into remission, and that's what's important. Your heart rate and blood pressure are very good today. As well as your oxygen level. You just have a few more rounds of chemo to go and if everything keeps looking good, you may be able to be discharged fairly soon. Then you can just do follow-ups with your doctor in Arizona." I know Mom liked the sound of that. Things were getting tense with Charlie.**

**My Mom left Charlie when I was two. I had gone and seen him however for two weeks every summer up until a few years back. He lives up in Forks, Washington…the rainiest place in the continental US. But, when Charlie found out I had Leukemia, he immediately said he knew a great doctor who would take care of me up here. My family doctor down in Arizona had already told me I needed to see an Oncologist, and Charlie said Dr. Cullen was the best around. So Mom flew us up here and we've been staying at Charlie's. Coming up to the hospital one week at a time to get the treatment.**

**I had acute Leukemia, which meant it got me sick very fast and the faster I got treatment, the better. It had a good chance of going into remission, which was good. Even though they can't really cure it, it's nice to know I won't have to sit around on the couch dying for the rest of my life. The chemo kind of sucked though. I lost most of my hair…which took me forever to grow out and I found to be my one redeeming quality. And I was tired and sick a lot. But, it was all worth it. **

**We had found out I was sick about five months ago. I had lost fifteen pounds very suddenly and kept having headaches. When the doctor came into the room with the results, Mom nearly cried. I hadn't, well not in front of her. I prided myself on being the strong one, and I planned to keep it that way. **

**My chemo schedule was one full week of treatments and then three weeks of rest. This was my fifth round. They administered it through IV…I would have preferred the pills but this was way more effective. I couldn't stand to make mom watch, so she always went out when they gave me the medicine. **

"**Bella would you like us to give you some nausea medicine?" Dr. Cullen asked.**

"**That would be great, thank you." He walked out and I could tell mom was on edge. "You are so paranoid Mom. He isn't like Dracula or anything. He's the best doctor around." I was trying to reassure her, though I knew it was completely pointless. Renee was going to believe whatever she wanted to. **

"**I know, sweetie. But, I just cant get over this feeling in the pit of my stomach," Mom said. She was biting her nails…again. I got that horrible habit from her unfortunately. **

"**You read way too many horror novels. He's fine." The nurse came in with a smile and a small cup of water in one hand and a smaller cup of pills in the other. I hurried up and took them. One good thing about the nausea medicine was it knocked me out. In about 35 minutes I would be asleep and for a few short hours I would be oblivious to the illness I had.**

**PART TWO**

**I was 5 and I was dancing. I was in the old ballet studio where Mom made me go take ballet lessons. I was the biggest klutz in the world so needless to say it didn't last long. However, in this dream I was actually doing quite well. I hadn't fallen down once. It was just me in the studio and my eyes were closed. I was twirling in circles in my pink sparkly tut-tut, my long brown hair spinning with me.**

**There was soft music playing in the background…a piano. I had grown up hearing lots of classical music but this wasn't a song I was accustomed to. For what seemed like mere minutes I was twirling in the same circle…I had to get dizzy at some point cause I sat down.**

**When I stood back up I was the age I was now. My hair was down to my waist and I was twirling again. I obviously didn't have Leukemia in this dream. And for that, I thankful. The end to the piano woke me.**

**It was dark. I could have sworn it was the middle of the day when I had fallen asleep. How long had I been out? As if she had read my mind Mom came over and smiled at me. **

"**Hey sleepyhead, you were out for a good 5 hours there. Feel better?" 5 hours? Oh my gosh. I hadn't slept that long in a while. And usually when I wake up I'm sick. I actually didn't feel so bad this time.**

"**Actually yeah I do. I was having the best dream-" The piano was starting again. It was the same music from my dream. "Mom, what song is that? I could hear it in my dream and couldn't figure out which classical song it was."**

"**Actually, I'm not sure. I think it's an original composition. I wasn't aware there was a piano on this floor." I smiled and closed my eyes again. It felt like I was in the dream again except I wasn't going to get up and dance anytime soon. I had already bruised and broke bones easily before…now I know it'd be impossible to not. I suddenly felt really sleepy, the chemo was taking a lot out of me this time. **

"**Mom, why don't you go back to Charlie's for the night? I think I'm just going to sleep again. The nurses will take care of me you have no need to worry. And I don't want for you to have to sleep on that couch again." The last thing I needed was to be worried about her and me at the same time. And she knew I would and she knew it wouldn't help my situation at all. She nodded and kissed my forehead and left.**

**15 minutes later the nurse came and when she opened my door I could hear the music much better. It was truly beautiful, it was like a lullaby. **

"**Who is that playing the piano?" I asked her as she gave me more nausea medicine…I knew I soon would be dreaming of dancing again.**

"**Oh, that's Dr. Cullen's son, Edward. He comes up here every now and then…I think he's around your age." She checked my vitals and left. Edward's beautiful masterpiece lulled me to sleep.**

**SO WHAT'D YA'LL THINK? PLEASE LET ME KNOW THE SOONER I KNOW IF YA'LL WANT A SECOND CHAPTER THE SOONER YA'LL WILL GET ONE. I WOULD LOVE A COMMENT FROM EVERYTONE IF THATS POSSIBLE!!! JUST LIKE A SIMPLE 'YOU SUCK NEVER WRITE AGAIN' OR 'I LIKED IT BUT YOU COULD IMPROVE (PUT IN CRITICISM HERE)' OR JUST 'GREAT CAN'T WAIT FOR MORE' OR A 'HEY' HAHA ANYTHING. I REALLY LOVE YA'LL. AND IF ANY OF YA'LL LOVE SOME GREAT CHURCH BANDS DOING SOME HILLSONG UNITED OR DAVID CROWDER BAND GO TO MY CHURCH'S YOUTH PAGE ON YOUTUBE!! .com/ThePulseYouth PEACE!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Part One

**OKAY! THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS I LOVE Y'ALL. THIS IS JUST PART ONE OF THE SECOND CHAPTER. PLEASE IGNORE ANY TYPOS...I'M GONNA TRY AND GET THE 2ND PART UP HERE SOON...BUT I FIGURED SOMETHING WAS BETTER THAN NOTHING! THIS STORY IS NOW OFFICIALLY DEDICATED TO MAR JEAN GENTRY A.K.A BIG GRANNY. WE LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU REST IN PEACE :) THANKS FOR THE PATIENCE Y'ALL!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT BELONG TO ME IT ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER! **

**CHAPTER TWO-PART ONE**

**I woke up the next morning with the sense that I was being watched. I slowly opened my eyes. I nearly screamed. Charlie was standing at my bedside. "Jesus, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face, "You scared the crap out of me."**

"**Sorry, Bells. How are you feeling this morning?" Charlie wasn't much for talking…after this short conversation he would probably make an excuse to leave to avoid an awkwardness. **

"**A lot better. Got a good amount of sleep. Great dreams." I had dreamt the same dream again. I loved it…I had felt so carefree.**

"**Well that's uh, good. I got to get to the station early. Your mom's here just trying to hunt down some tea so I'll see you later Bells. Love you." He kissed my forehead and left. Ha, just like I knew he would. Charlie was great, I got my clumsiness from him though. And my aversion to conversation. But, he was a great dad…and he still loved Mom, he wasn't close to being over her. He still kept all of their pictures "hidden". Like a lot of kids with divorced parents, I had always wished mine would someday get back together…but I knew that was a long shot. Mom had Phil -her boyfriend who was half her age. He was cute if you were into tall and buff baseball players- and Charlie had…Forks. I don't think he really wanted or needed anything else. **

**Mom came in shortly after carrying a cup of Chi tea, who knows where she dug that up. I could smell it from across the room. It smelt so amazing, when this round of chemo was over I was defiantly getting some of that. She sat down in the chair next to my bed and smiled up at me. I didn't like that look on her face, it freaked me out.**

**Sometimes it was like we were in the movie Freaky Friday permanently. Except for the fact that we had never really been a true mother and daughter. She had always been the careless teenager and I had always been the logical adult. Worried about if the bills were in on time, if she had her cell phone, her keys, everything. **

**And I knew that look on her face. She had seen something she found interesting…or a guy she thought I would love. Even though I've never dated and I had no clue what my "type" was. I looked right back at her. "What is it Mom?"**

"**Oh, nothing much. Just met Dr. Cullen's son out there in the lobby. Very handsome young man…strange feeling like I get with his father though. Apparently, he comes and plays the piano here every once in a while. But its usually on weeks that we're not here. Did you know about him being the pianist?"**

**Should I admit to her that I had already inquired? Well, she'd find out one way or another. "Yes, I actually did know that. I asked the nurse last night before I went to sleep." She smiled, she was up to something. Though I wasn't quite sure what it was yet.**

**Shortly after my nurse came in to take me to where I would be doing my chemo. Once more, Mom stayed outside of the room. I think this was all too much for her to handle. The nurse was an older lady this time. Her name was Mar jean. She was very tall and lean and had silver hair. She was telling me about how she became a nurse oncologist after her very own battle with cancer. She had such a strong and uplifting spirit, I couldn't help but smile. Well, until she stuck the Ivs into my arm…then I wasn't so much of a happy camper. **

**Once we were done with chemo, I was put back into my room. Where was mom? I sat and and looked around the room for a second. I saw a note on the table next to my bed.**

"**Hey honey, I went to go and take Charlie some lunch. I should be back soon. I love you, Bella. Mom." Take Charlie some lunch? That was definitely something that didn't happen everyday. Oh well, I'm not going to complain. Their lives, not mine. **

**I laid back down on my bed and stared blankly at the television. I knew there would be nothing on, I knew the Fork's Memorial Hospital TV guide by heart. I was really in no mood for crappy Jerry Springer re-runs. I turned off the TV and I reached over and grabbed my book. **

**As soon as I bent over I felt it coming…I was going to throw up again. I rapidly looked around for something to do it in, but I could find nothing. I hope the nurses wouldn't be too mad…**

**Right before I threw up all over the tile, a trash can suddenly appeared in front of my face. When I was done I looked up at the person who had supplied it for me. There was a boy -or man I couldn't really tell- standing a little over 6 feet tall. His hair was a bronze-ishcolor, and really messy like he had just woken up, but in a stylish fashion. His skin was pale…paler than mine…the whitest girl in Arizona….and Forks combined. He was standing next to Dr. Cullen…they had the exact same eyes…this must be his son…the piano player. **

**I smiled and toke a towel and wiped my face and mouth. "Thank you…" How long had they been standing there? Long enough to know what was going to happen I suppose. He smiled and stood back with Dr. Cullen…then he frowned a bit and looks extremely confused. My God, he was beautiful. If I hadn't of felt so crappy, I would have been blushing up a storm. Dr. Cullen smiled and came to my bedside.**

"**Bella, I would like for you to meet my son, Edward. The nurse, and your mother, both mentioned you had made a comment about his piano playing. " Okay, now I knew I was red…why would Mom even do that to me? "And, I figured that since you both have a love for classical piano and are both around the same age, you should get to know each other." He smiled again, and Edward walked out and smiled at me.**

"**A pleasure to meet you, Bella." His voice was just as beautiful as him…and his piano playing. What a perfectly made creature. He was so wonderful…I had doubts he was human…maybe he was a God. He held out his hand for me to shake. I took it and it was ice cold. I felt some sort of shock when I shook his hand. From the look on his face, I think he felt it too.**

"**Nice to meet you too Edward." I smiled and when he smiled back I felt my face flush up. How was I supposed to hang out with him if I couldn't look at him without blushing? I'd be a permanent tomato! **

"**Well, I'll leave the two of you alone to get to know each other. Oh and Bella, chemo went great today We're going to do some blood work later to see how your blood cells are doing." And with that Dr. Cullen left the room.**

**WHAT'D Y'ALL THINK?????? PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS...LIKE I SAID I'M GOING TO TRY AND GET A 2ND PART UP. I REALLY DO LOVE Y'ALL AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED! HOPE TO HEAR FROM Y'ALL!!**


End file.
